Un Hombre sin piedad (Adaptada)
by MeliSweet Candy
Summary: ¿Podrían olvidar las heridas del pasado y dejar que el amor entrara en sus vidas? Freddie Benson era alto, fuerte y atractivo. El ejecutivo y ranchero texano lo tenía todo, salvo a Samantha Puckett. Soy un asco paro los summary u.u


**Capitulo 1.**

Samantha Puckett sintió su presencia antes de verlo. Había sido así desde el día que conoció a Freddie Benson, el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. No era un hombre guapo como un actor, ni gregario. Era un recluso, un solitario que apenas sonreía e intimidaba a la gente con sólo entrar en una habitación. Sam siempre sabía cuándo estaba cerca, aunque no lo viera.  
Era alto y delgado, pero tenía piernas poderosas y manos y pies grandes. Había rumores sobre él que se iban exagerando según pasaban de boca en boca. Había estado en las Fuerza Especiales, en el extranjero, cinco años antes. Había salvado a su unidad de una destrucción segura. Había ganado medallas. Había comido con el presidente en la Casa Blanca. Había hecho un crucero con un autor famoso. Había estado a punto de casarse con una princesa europea. Y más y más.  
Nadie sabía la verdad. Bueno, tal vez Kristel y David Benson la supieran. Kristel, David y Freddie estaban más unidos de lo que solían estar los hermanos. Pero Kristel no hablaba de la vida privada de su hermano, ni siquiera a Sam.  
Cada día desde que cumplió los trece años, Sam había amado a Freddie. Lo observaba desde la distancia, con ojos verdes suaves y posesivos. Le temblaban las manos cuando lo veía inesperadamente. En ese momento, temblaban. Él estaba en el mostrador, firmando en el registro. Tenía una cita para ponerle a su perro las vacunas de rutina. Lo hacía todos los años. Adoraba a Ed, su pastor alemán marrón y negro. La gente decía que era lo único en el mundo que quería. Tal vez quisiera a sus hermanos, pero no lo demostraba. Su cariño por el perro, sí.  
Uno de los veterinarios salió y llamó a Ed. Lo condujo a una de las salas. Freddie pasó ante Sam. Nunca la miraba ni le hablaba. Para él era como si fuese invisible.  
Ella suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró tras él y su perro. Ocurría lo mismo cada vez que la veía. Incluso en su enorme rancho, cerca de Comanche Wells, al oeste de Jacobsville, Texas. Nunca le decía a Kristel que no podía invitar a Sam a comer o montar a caballo, pero aun así la ignoraba.  
—Es curioso —había comentado Kristel un día que paseaban a caballo—Freddie nunca hace ningún comentario sobre ti, simula no verte. Me pregunto por qué —miró a Sam con picardía en sus ojos oscuros—. Tú no sabrás por qué, ¿verdad?  
—No tengo ni idea —Sam sonrió. Era la verdad.  
—Sólo pasa contigo —comentó su amiga, reflexiva—. Es muy educado con las citas de mi hermano David, incluso con esa camarera que trajo a cenar un día, y ya sabes lo esnob que puede ser Freddie. Pero simula que tú no existes.  
—Tal vez le recuerdo a alguien que le disgusta.  
—Bueno, estuvo comprometido con aquella chica.  
—Sí, me acuerdo de su compromiso —a Sam le dio un bote el corazón. Ella había tenido casi quince años, justo antes de que él regresara del extranjero, y su joven corazón se había roto en pedazos.  
—Fue justo antes de que volvieras aquí para vivir con tu madre —siguió Kristel—. De hecho, fue cuando ella empezó a beber mucho más... —titubeó. La madre de Sam era alcohólica y era un tema delicado—. El caso es que Freddie estaba a punto de dejar el ejército. Su prometida fue a Alemania, donde había sido trasladado tras ser herido en combate y... puff. Desapareció. Freddie regresó y nunca volvió a mencionar su nombre. Nunca supimos qué ocurrió.  
—Comentan que pertenecía a la realeza europea —aventuró Sam con timidez.  
—Era pariente lejana de un hombre que había sido nombrado caballero en Inglaterra —fue la sarcástica respuesta—. El caso es que dejó a Freddie y él estuvo amargado un tiempo. Pero hace tres semanas recibió una llamada suya. Vive con su padre, que tiene una agencia de detectives en San Antonio. Le dijo a Justin que había cometido un terrible error y que quería arreglarlo.  
A Sam se le encogió el corazón. Una rival que había tenido una historia amorosa con Freddie. La entristecía pensar en ello, a pesar de que nunca conseguiría acercarse lo bastante a él para hacerle la competencia a ninguna mujer.  
—Freddie no perdona a la gente —dijo en voz alta.  
—Es verdad —Kristel sonrió—. Pero se ha suavizado un poco. Sale con ella de vez en cuando. De hecho, la semana que viene van a un concierto de Desperado.  
—¿Le gusta el rock duro? —se sorprendió Sam. Parecía tan digno y estirado que no se lo imaginaba en un concierto de rock. Lo dijo.  
—Yo sí —rió Kristel—. No es el hombre conservador y callado que parece. Sobre todo cuando pierde el genio o discute.  
—Freddie no discute —comentó Kristel.  
No lo hacía. Si se enfadaba lo bastante, daba un ****azo. No a mujeres, por supuesto, pero sus hombres sabían que no debían contrariarlo, sobre todo si estaba de mal humor. Un mozo de cuadra había descubierto, por las malas, que nadie se reía del jefe. Freddie había sido coceado por un caballo y al mozo le pareció muy divertido. Freddie había atado al hombre a un poste y le había echado encima un cubo de heno reciclado. Y sin decir una sola palabra

**Les gusto? Si es haci dejen un cometario :? No se como se llaman! Que? Soy nueva :3**


End file.
